¿Odio o amor?
by SegenRott
Summary: — Me gustaría vivir en una montaña para ver las estrellas… y tener por lo menos… tres hijos — — ¡¿Qué!, pero si somos ¡ngh! Hombres… — — Pero vivimos en South Park, baby —¡AHG! — Tras una confesión inesperada, Tweek tendrá que lidiar con aquel sentimiento en su corazón... ADVERTENCIA: AU, randoom... TEMPORALMENTE CANCELADO
1. Prologo

**.**

 **.**

 **Historia:** ¿Odio o amor?

 **Genero** : AU, BL, song-fic, randoom.

 **Capitulo:** 0 (Prólogo)

 **Palabras:** 794

 _Este fanfic esta basado en un mundo alterno, con leve temática japonesa (en algunos casos)_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —Token, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

— No te preocupes, llevo mi termo —le respondí a mi amigo mostrándole mi cilindro sagrado— Anda, que Nichole ¡ngh! te espera en la cafetería —suspiro y asintió levemente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de las escaleras, por fin estaría solo, di vuelta hacia las escaleras para subirlas hacia mi sitio.

Por lo menos una vez cada tres días almorzaba tranquilamente en la azotea sin que el gobierno venga por mí.

Aunque suene raro, tenía que darme un pequeño respiro, ¿Por qué? Sencillo, tengo tres valiosas razones…

 **Numero uno:** Token.

Puede que sea de nosotros el más normal, pero a la hora del receso era otro chico si hablamos de su novia: solo basta con que la chica le sonría cada vez que el la voltea a ver para darse a la fuga con ella.

No es como si nos incomodara a nosotros, pero últimamente, la mayoría de su tiempo, se lo dedica a Nichole.

En clase, en receso, en gimnasia, en la hora de salida, día, tarde, noche e incluso madrugadas.

Pero se lo dejamos pasar. Vamos, esa chica sí que es un buen partido para Token.

 **Numero dos:** Mexicanofilia.

Bueno, siempre a esa hora, Clyde era el primero en salir disparado hacia la cafetería para estar en los primero lugares de la fila para poder recoger tu almuerzo, pero cuando esta de mala suerte (que es cada tercer día y Jesús solo sabe el porqué), es uno de los últimos en llegar y se toma toda la hora de receso sin moverse de su lugar, y ni se imaginan cuando alguien se mete en la fila más adelante que él. Yo creo que la obsesión con el nuevo menú de allí le está afectando mucho, solo dos palabras: comida mexicana.

 **Número Tres:** Yo.

Si, como lo escuchan, yo mismo, la razón número tres.

Tengo que ser sincero, no confío en nadie que no sean Token y Clyde, si, Clyde, que sorpresa ¿no?

Yo no soy muy social como digamos con los demás, es mucha presión tener tantas amistades alrededor tuyo, capaz y uno de ellos sea un trió de gnomos listos para robarse toda mi ropa interior, aunque es raro, hace años que ya no los miro por ningún lugar, me agradaban.

Y como les conté anteriormente, Token con Nichole y Clyde con su filia, yo quedo completamente solo por el resto del descanso, y no era agradable. Por eso, desde que comenzamos a cursar quinto semestre de preparatoria, me he dedicado en estar en la azotea.

— ¡Ngh! Por fin… —subí el último escalón que me quedaba para salir al aire libre, me recuerda a mi centro de calma cuando era pequeño.

Continué con mi rutina de cada tres días: camine hasta una banca que estaba en el lugar y me dedique a sentarme. Saqué mi portátil plateado para ''lograr'' terminar un escrito que me había dejado de tarea el psicólogo del instituto, gracias a él, he logrado controlar mis ataques de nervios y mis tics han sido menos frecuentes.

— _''Día lunes: los gnomos aun no regresan, me comienzo a preocupar un poco…''_ —destapo el termo para beber un poco de café que Sally me preparó, pasado de azúcar, siempre tan linda— _''Sé que intentaron robar mis calzoncillos, cuando regresen se llevaran una sorpresa, dos bolsas de calzoncillos míos de la infancia''_ —cerré la laptop con una sonrisa, quien lo diría, Tweek Tweak, el chico que era el más paranoico y miedoso de todo el condado con una fobia a los gnomos ahora se quiere disculpar.

Este día no podría ser mejor…

No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado dormido en la banca, pero algo me hizo despertar de repente, sentía algo, una presencia cerca de mí, tenía miedo.

Me incorporé un poco y volteé hacia atrás, pero solo estaba aquella pequeña bodega del conserje. Ignoré un poco el asunto he intente relajarme, esta vez escuche unos pasos venir hacia mí.

— Me gustas… —esas palabras me pusieron de nervios, ¿Qué tal y si era un maldito secuestrador que quiere convencerme jugando con mis sentimientos?— me gustas mucho, Tweek —me sonrojé teniendo a la otra persona a mis espaldas, esto no puede ser.

— ¿A-ah? —fue lo único que atiné a decir mientras me paraba, no lo quería ver, reconocía esa voz en cualquier puto lugar del mundo.

Comencé a temblar como el vibrador erótico de la mamá de Cartman.

— He dicho… —sentí como se acercaba a paso lento y sonoro cada pisada que hacia hasta posicionarse frente de mi— Qué me gustas, pedazo de vibrador erótico andante —lo último me hizo sacar uno de mis típicos gritos que parecen gemidos de prostituta.

Ojos azules, definitivamente era él.

 _ **Cuanto lo odio…**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curiosidades:**

 _\- Tweek tiene en esta historia, 17 años._

 _\- Sally es la hermana menor de Tweek en esta historia, tiene 13 años._

 _\- Sally hace un cameo en South Park, es compañera de Ike._

 **.**

 **.**

Hola chicos, esta es la primera vez que estoy en este fandoom (/u/)

Yo provengo de un fandoom con temática japonesa (no es anime) por si notan algo extraño la redacción o la historia en si, por eso puse el genero AU.

Espero le guste este pequeño pedazo de una corta historia que comenzaré a escribir...

He investigado, pero aun no lo comprendo del todo... ¿esta prohibido los song-fics? solo tengo esa dudita, ya que este será un song-fic (obviamente), es mas, creo que haré la mayoría de las historias song-fics, y ya tengo una en proceso ... ¿Que les parece el incesto?

Bueno, ya los dejo porque son casi las tres de la mañana por acá y tengo que prepararme para hacer recursamiento...

Si les agradó este pedazo de caca, tienen dudas, criticas (de todo tipo) o lo que sea, haganmelo saber con un review...

Adiós!

Segen, fuera!


	2. Capitulo 1: Un dia no tan bueno

**Historia:** ¿Odio o amor?

 **Género:** AU, BL, song-fic, random.

 **Capitulo:** 1

 **Palabras:** 1018

 _Este fanfic está basado en un mundo alterno, con leve temática japonesa (en algunos casos)_

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

South Park pertenece a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Un día no tan bueno.**_

.

.

Normalmente los pasillos de las escuelas están llenos de adolescentes conversando, sacando sus útiles, comiendo o fumando antes de entrar a sus clases, pero un chico en particular estaba prácticamente encerrado en un cubículo de los baños, con sus amigos intentando sacarlo.

– Tweek, se nos hará tarde, otra vez... –dijo cansado el primogénito de los Black– McCormick no llegará hasta la tercera hora, tiene detención –.

– Por mí está bien saltarnos la clase, no hice el aburrido ensayo de Garrison –habló ahora Clyde, que estaba sentado al lado del cubículo jugando con su psp.

Se escuchó un "clic" de la puerta, dejando salir a un tímido rubio de cabellos alborotados del baño.

– ¡V-vámonos rápido! –tomó las manos de sus amigos y salió corriendo hacia su aula.

Los tres chicos llegaron a su salón.  
Token tenía razón, Kenny todavía no había llegado, para su alivio.  
Tomaron asiento para luego "prestar atención" a las clases que les daba su aun maestro/a Garrison, aunque últimamente a mejorado en su enseñanza hacia el alumnado, no ha dejado de insultarlos.

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO TRAJISTE TU TAREA?! –preguntó alterado el mayor teniendo a un castaño que tenía cara de perrito– ¡COÑO, CLYDE! ¡SOLO LES PEDÍ UN ENSAYO SOBRE LA TEORÍA DEL BIG BANG! ¿QUÉ TE COSTABA COPIAR Y PEGAR DE LA WIKIPEDIA? –hasta este punto, Garrison tenía a Clyde tomado de su chaqueta.

– Es un idiota sin remedio... –mencionó Token y volteó a su izquierda para ver a su rubio amigo, dejando de lado el problema que Clyde se había armado solo– tranquilo, dude –el otro le prestó atención.

– ¿Pero por qué él? –susurró alterado– n-no lo digo porque sea un chico, ¿pero él? –dejó caer su cabeza a su pupitre cansado.

El afroamericano lo vio por un rato, era mejor dejarlo que afronte su problema (si es que se puede decirle a una confesión de amor así) por sí solo.

...

Pasaron las 4 primeras horas llegando así el receso. Tweek junto a Token tomaron una bandeja cada uno dispuestos a tomar su almuerzo, no tenían prisa ya que Clyde fue castigado por Garrison en la biblioteca para que entregara su trabajo.

– Ese idiota en verdad no tiene remedio –habló Black tomando un sándwich, una botella de jugo de naranja y un cup cake– no me enoja el hecho de que no hiciera la tarea, lo que me molesta es que el muy descarado me marcó a media noche para pasársela –

– Ya sabes ¡ngh! como es él, por eso le dije que te llamara –dijo con voz "inocente" mientras él se llevaba un plato de macarrones con queso y llenaba su termo con café para luego dirigirse al patio.

– ¡Así que fuiste tú! –volteó el afroamericano dramáticamente su cabeza y siguiendo con su mirada de traición al rubio.

Tweek lo ignoró por completo siguiendo su camino a las gradas de campo de fútbol americano. Joder a Token en verdad es divertido, solo si te lo encuentras de buenas. Se sentó tranquilamente y se dispuso a esperar a su amigo millonario.

Siempre era rutina de ellos sentarse en las gradas, casi nadie iba allí en receso, muchos mejor se dedicaban a estar en el comedor, así que era muy agradable ese lugar.

– ¡Ahh! ¡ME QUEDÉ CIEGO! –gritó asustado el primogénito de los Tweak al ver que de un momento a otro no veía nada.

– ¿Adivina quién sooy? ~ –preguntó una voz que al parecer estaba cubriéndose con algo para no ser descubierto.

– A-ah... ¿Clyde? –

– Nop. –

– Entonces ¿Token? –

– No soy negro ni millonario – dijo la voz con un poco de desilución.

– ¡Kevin! –

– Ehh, nop –

– ¿Jimmy? –

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó estupefacto– Necesita sujetarse de sus muletas –

– Ohh... –se frotó su mentón para concentrarse más– ¡Timmy! –

– No me jodas... –

– L-lo siento... Dame una pista al menos –

– Okay –dijo– soy el más sexy de esta escuela~ –canturreó la voz.

Se tomó varios segundos el rubio para pensar en quien sería, ¿el más sexy? pero el al único que considera sexy es...

– Eres C-... –

– McCormick, déjalo en paz –habló Black quien apenas llegaba.

– ¡¿Qué?! –quitó las manos que tenían cubriendo sus ojos y voltea para confirmar si era el rubio cenizo.

Para su mala suerte si lo era.

– Se supone que era una sorpresa –fingió un puchero mientras lentamente abrazaba al menor por los hombros.

– ¡Q-quítate, quítate, quítate! –decía Tweek separándose asqueado del otro– no vuelvas a tocarme, Kenneth –bramó.

Bajó un par de escalones de las gradas para estar alejado del rubio y estar más cerca de su amigo. Pensaba que tendría un receso con calma, pero al parecer no.

Kenny observó divertido las reacciones de su amor platónico.

– Tranquilo, Twinkie~ solo venía para saber cuándo tendremos nuestra primera cita –

– Nunca –contestó secamente para luego beber de su café.

– Ya oíste, ahora vete –intervino el de piel oscura.

Miró por unos segundos al de ojos verdes para luego darse medía vuelta y con una seriedad dijo las siguientes palabras que dejaron a Tweek sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos.

– No creas que me rendiré tan fácil, Tweak. Te enamorarás de mi cuando menos lo pienses. –

Y así, bajó las gradas para dirigirse adentro de la cafetería, en donde probablemente sus amigos estén esperándolo para almorzar juntos.

– ... –

Black no dijo nada. En verdad Kenneth si quería algo serio con su amigo, aunque piensa que no es de fiar, le da un poco de lástima por el rechazo de Tweek.

– N-no puedo... –

– ¿Eh? –volteó a ver al rubio un poco confuso, pero observó que éste estaba con la cabeza baja– ¿No puedes que, Tweek? –

– Ya sabes... –posó su mirada al de ojos negros, para mostrar sus orbes a punto de derramar lágrimas y mordiendo su labio inferior– No puedo, aún no lo puedo olvidar... por eso no puedo aceptar a Kenny –

 ** _¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar?..._**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Comentario:**

 _¿ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIÓ?_  
 _Yo merengues..._  
 _Despues de mas de 1 año y 6 meses que me desaparecí de aqui xD_  
 _Me siento miserable el no poder actualizarlo, ya que me dediqué mucho al ambito del dibujo, pero al ver que no me fue tan bien como me lo esperaba, mejor regresé a la escritura..._

 **Coyote Smith:** _Bueno, ya en este capitulo se verá que cambio demasiado mi modo de escritura, he empeorado :'3 Y si, es Kenny el chico se le confesó a Tweek xD_

 **Kellyzelda1000:** _Igual pensé que estaban prohibidos, pero al ver que muchos comenzaban a hacerlo me dije ''why not?''. Y no xD no es Craig, mi estrategia funcionó para que dudaran xD_

 **Luis Carlos:** _Si, el pobre tiene que lidiar con todo aunque parezca que no se entromete en ningun asunto xD. Y pues como verás en este capitulo (o no), en realida fue Kenneth quien se le confesó. Muchos no se lo esperaban xD but well Y gracias por la bienvenida (demasiado tarde agradezco ;u;)_

 **Siaelsaku1234:** _Antes me gustaba Eel RinxLen, pero ya no xD pero me gusta mucho sus canciones uwu_

 _Espero que aun lean esta historia, porque la seguiré xD_  
 _Me siento un asco no haberlo actualizado ;-;_


	3. SORRY GUYS

Voy a eliminar la historia~

No me gustó la trama, sorry :c

En cambio, voy a retomar un fic que eliminé y ahora si tengo ganas de seguir.

Se llamará Tweek Bros Coffe; La presión de Tweek.

Será un conjunto de one-shots en donde algunas si tendrán la misma línea del tiempo, pero si con el mismo propósito, la presión de Tweek (? .

Pero primero subiré un fic creek con no mas de 3-4 capitulos.

Bueno, espero no se enojen, pero no supe cómo seguirla.

Así que les diré la idea que tenía:

 **· Kenny era nuevo en la escuela y se enamoró de Tweek a primera vista.**

 **· Tweek quería a Kenny por su forma de ser, pero lo odiaba por ser un pervertido y empalagoso.**

 **· Craig iba a aparecer siendo el primer amor platónico de Tweek.**

 **· Craig iba a ser heterosexual.**

 **· Kenny moriría y Tweek sería el único qie se daría cuenta de esto.**

 **· No iba a tener lemmon.**

 **· Craig fingiría tener atracción hacia Kenny para que Tweek pensara que Kenny quería andar con Craig.**

 **· Craig no quería perder a su mejor amigo Tweek, por eso lo de arriba.**

 **· Token SI estaba enamorado de Tweek.**

 **· Iba a hacer 2 finales alternativos:**

 **\- Un final M-preg: donde Tweek embaraza a Kenny e iban a tener 3 hijos, uno de cada sexo (?**

 **-Un final poliamor: CraigxKennyxTweek**

Lo siento, pero no podía hacerlo, se me complicó cuando subí el 2do capitulo y no le encontré coherencia al fic.

Si alguien gusta, pueden tomar la idea, por mi no hay problema xD

Adioos!


End file.
